


Death Day

by trikxva



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bellarke, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Sort Of, clarke and bellamy are soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trikxva/pseuds/trikxva
Summary: “You’ve had these numbers on your wrist since the day you were born, Clarke, you know that, right?” Jake asked and Clarke nodded. “Okay. The story goes that at birth, everyone has the date they will die tattooed on their arm. Yours says 24 November 2017, that means you’ll die on November 24th 2017.”or the one where Clarke's supposed to die and she forgets to tell Bellamy she loves him.





	Death Day

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where the hell this one came from, but umh yeah, it happened.  
> I apologize for any grammar mistakes, whoops
> 
> Enjoy!

She’d already said her goodbyes to everyone she loved and cared about.

First, she said goodbye to  her mom. She and Abby  never really were that close, but she was her mom after all. Clarke hadn’t thought that saying goodbye was going to be that hard, but when she found herself wrapped up in her mother’s arms for the last time, she burst out crying. Abby had wanted to be strong for her daughter, but eventually she broke too. She’d kissed her only daughters forehead and whispered a quiet ‘I love you’. Then she walked out the door expecting it to be the last time she saw her beautiful daughter alive and breathing.

Then came all her friends. She never even dared to think that saying goodbye to her friends was going to be easy. She knew it was going to be a living hell. And a living hell it was. They  stepped inside, they simple stood there, staring at her and Clarke staring right back at them. It started with Jasper. God, he looked like a sad puppy. Clarke  swallowed and moved her eyes to Monty. He, too, looked like a sad puppy. Then came Raven. She tried so hard to look strong, but Clarke could see the sheer sadness in her eyes. Octavia was next in line. Her lips were pursed and her eyes were narrowed into slits. Which Clarke knew Octavia did when she tried not to cry. Last in line was Lincoln. The guy was all big and though, but the look in his eyes said that he was everything but though.

Her heart broke at the sight of her friends, her favourite people on this entire planet. Clarke tried to swallow the sob that threatened to escape, but she simply couldn’t. She dropped her head into her small and pale hands. Her small frame shook while she sobbed into her hands.

She heard shuffling and before she knew it she was wrapped up in a big group hug. Their last group hug. Eventually, the all let go and sat down on the ground in front of her. They were all crying by now. Clarke looked them all in the eye and forced a tiny smile to form on her lips.

“I want to thank all of you for being my friends, for being who you are and for letting me be who I am. I have always dreaded this awful day. We all knew it would come, but I didn’t think it would be this hard.” She stopped to take a deep breath and her bottom lip quivered. “I couldn’t have asked for better friends and I love you all so, so much.”

They moved in for one last hug. All crying and telling her they loved her, that they would miss her and that they would never forget her. It was time for them to go, it was Clarkes time to go. They had to let each other go, and so they did. With one last ‘we love you, Clarke’ from Raven, the front door closed and Clarke was left alone.

She sunk down on the couch and let out a huff. “Happy Death Day.” she mumbled and rolled her eyes so far back into her head it hurt. But when the annoyance faded away Clarke was once again left with a hollow feeling inside her chest.  She looked down at her wrist and traced her fingers over the numbers that spelled out the date she’d die.  Clarke frowned and thought back to the day when she’d asked her father what it meant.

∞

_12 year old Clarke skipped along the road that looked over the mountains with her father. She’s lived in Arkadia her whole life. It was a rather small town and people often felt suffocated, but Clarke loved everything about it. So did her father, Jake. Everyone knew everyone and people were always friendly, they helped each other when needed. To Clarke, Arkadia and its citizens, were home._

_Clarke and Jake came to a halt and turned to overlook the mountains. Clarkes mouth opened in awe. Jake looked down at his daughter. Her blue eyes, identical to his, shone in the late afternoon sunlight, her hair looked like it was made of gold. His lips formed into a smile._

_They stood there in silence until Clarke spoke up: “Dad? What do these mean?” Jake looked down to see his daughter trace the numbers on her pale wrist. He took a deep breath. He’d dreaded the  day these words would leave his daughters mouth._

_“You’ve had these numbers on your wrist since the day you were born, Clarke, you know that, right?” Jake asked and Clarke nodded. “Okay. The story goes that at birth, everyone has the date they will die tattooed on their arm. Yours says 24 November 2017, that means you’ll die on November 24 th 2017.” _

_Clarke shook her head. “No, that can’t be right. I’ll only be 24 when I die. Young people aren’t supposed to die…” she trailed off and Jake was able to hear the sadness in her voice. It broke his heart. Jake believed that not knowing when one would die was better than having to dread that awful day. One, because he knew his daughter would never fully be able to live. Two, because he knew he wouldn’t be able to see his daughter grow up._

_“What does yours say, Dad?” Clarke asked, looking up at him with tears shining in het beautiful eyes. He wanted to lie and tell her it would be in many many years, but he couldn’t get the lie out of his mouth. So he simply sighed and pushed up his sleeve, exposing his wrist._

_Clarke wrapped her slender fingers around it and let her gaze fall upon the numbers. 26 September 2005. That was in 2 months._

_She shook her head, golden curls falling out of her braid. She looked up at her father, the man she admired, the man she loved so much. He was going to die in 2 months and there was no way she could stop it._

_Jake wrapped his arms around the tiny blonde and kissed her forehead. “I know, kiddo, I know.”_

∞

There was only one person Clarke wanted to say goodbye to left. Bellamy. But he wasn’t here. He was in Los Angeles and she was in New York. Clarkes only wish was to take her last breath with her best friend by her side. But Bellamy couldn’t just drop everything and come here to be with her.

She hadn’t brought it up because she didn’t want him to feel guilty. She knew that Bellamy would drop everything without hesitation, but Clarke didn’t want him too. She was going to die anyway, what was the point?

She glanced at the clock. 9:00pm, it read. Three more hours she thought, three more hours and I’ll be dead. As soon as the clock hit 12 she’d take in her last breath. She huffed and tried to stop the tears from falling again. Dread filled het stomach. She just needed one person, _one_ person and she’d be okay. But that one person couldn’t be here. Or at least, so she thought…

Turns out she was wrong.

Because at exactly 9:24pm her apartment door burst open. Clarke turned around so fast, it almost gave her a whiplash. Her gaze fell upon a man, a man she loved, a man she cherished, a man that meant the world to her.

Bellamy Blake.

He stood there, eyes wide, mouth agape, cheeks and nose red from the cold and beautiful black curls messier than they’ve ever been. Clarke layed eyes upon him for the first time in two years and she couldn’t help but think how much more handsome he’d become. There he was.

Clarke’s mind screamed for her to move her legs and rush into her arms, but her feet were glued to the ground beneath her tiny feet. Her mind screamed for her to at least say something, but she couldn’t get her lips to form words.

“Clarke.” Bellamy choked out her name and the sound of his voice, so raw with emotion, broke her heart. It pulled her out of the trance she’d been in and she was in his arms before she knew it.

For a second she forgot everything, she forgot that she was going to die. All she knew was that she was in the arms of the man she loved and that she felt at home. She felt safe.

Bellamy wrapped his strong arms around her tiny and fragile figure. He nuzzled her neck and breathed in her scent. The scent he’d missed so much. The scent he wouldn’t get to breath in anymore after tonight.

They pulled away after a few minutes, the tiniest smile on their lips. Bellamy closed the door behind him and then walked them to the couch. He sat down and waited for Clarke to nestle against his side. And she did. He wrapped one arm around Clarke and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together.

“What are you doing here, Bell?” her voice came out tiny and Bellamy had to take in a deep breath. He was mad at her for not talking about it to him, for not telling him she wanted him here. Instead he had to hear it from his sister.

“I’m here, because Octavia told me you wanted me here.” he paused and gave her hand a squeeze, “Why didn’t you tell me, Clarke? Why didn’t you tell me you wanted me here? God, do you have any idea how guilty I felt?”

Clarke sat up and looked at him, her lips turned into a frown. “I knew that if I talked to you about it you would drop everything and leave LA. I didn’t want you to. There’s no point in leaving it all behind if I’m going to die anyway.” She looked down to their hands. His tanned skin made hers seem even paler than it already was.  “I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry.” Her voice broke and she cursed herself.

“Hey, hey, no, don’t do that. It’s okay.” His voice came out soft and he pulled his best friend against his chest and held her there the next few hours.

Eventually the clock turned to 11:50 and Clarke knew she had only ten more minutes left to live. She couldn’t move, she tried, but it felt like there was big weight holding her down. Bellamy noticed and scooped her up into his arms. He walked to her bedroom and laid her down in bed. He went to leave,  but Clarke stopped him by wrapping her fingers around his wrist.

 “Please, don’t leave me. Not right now.” she whispered and Bellamy got into bed without hesitation. He pulled the blankets over them and wrapped his arm around her waist. She scooted back until she felt his chest against her back.

“It’s okay, Princess. I’m right here and I’m not leaving.” He tried to sooth her, but his voice sounded just as sad and worn down as he felt.

11:59, one more minute.

Tears streamed down his face and he held her tighter, tighter than he ever had. He felt Clarke’s hand move on top of his where it rested on her stomach. He sniffed, wanting to be strong, strong for her. Strong for the woman he loved.

“Thank you for being my best friend, Bell. Thank you for teaching me how to live, how to love.” She felt tired, she wanted to close her eyes and sleep. She tried to fight it, but eventually the feeling was too strong and her eyes slipped shut. Blackness surrounded her and she let go.

She forgot to tell him she loved him.

∞

Air. She needed air. She sucked in a breath, but no air seemed to reach her longs. She clawed at her neck, desperate.  Her eyes snapped open and she shot up in bed. A loud thud sounded from beside her and she looked over her to see Bellamy on the floor. Clarke was confused for a few seconds before it dawned on her.

She was supposed to be dead.

Bellamy slowly lifted his head and Clarke watched with anticipation. He pushed himself up and sat upright, it was only then that he look up and found Clarkes blue eyes staring right into his brown ones. She watched as several emotions crossed his face, sadness, confusion and then something she couldn’t really describe.

Was he scared?

“Bellamy?” she tried, her voice softer than ever.

“What the fuck? You’re supposed to be dead!” he shouted and stood up, pointing an accusing finger at her.

“That’s it? The first thing you’re saying is ‘you’re supposed to be dead’? Thanks, Bell” she snorted even though she knew  nothing about this situation was funny.  The number had never been wrong before, this wasn’t possible.

Bellamy stepped forward and reached out to her. Her stopped when his hand was only a few inches away from her face as if he was afraid she wasn’t real. Clarke rolled her eyes. Leave it to Bellamy to be a Drama Queen.

Eventually Bellamy moved and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. He smiled when he realised she was real, she was really there. Breathing. Alive.

“Fuck, Clarke. How are you-“ he cut himself off and shook his head. “it doesn’t matter. Princess, you’re here.” His other hand came up as well and he cupped her face in his hands.

“Yeah, I’m here.” Clarke smiled and gazed into Bellamy’s eyes. Her eyes dropped to his lips for a split second. So fast it was a miracle Bellamy even noticed, but he did, because before she knew it his lips crashed onto hers.

Clarke was stunned for a second before she melted into him and kissed him back. His lips felt so good now that they were finally on here. Eventually she pulled away and bit her lip.

“I forgot to tell you I love you last night.” she whispered and added: “I love you, so much” Her eyes sparked with happiness and she let out and airy laugh.

“Fuck, Bellamy, I love you.”

Bellamy couldn’t help but laugh. She looked more beautiful than ever. “I love you too, Clarke. I love you too.”

He kissed her once more and he kissed her again many times after that.

∞

Many, many years later came the day Bellamy was supposed to die. They weren’t sure if he would actually die, since Clarke didn’t, but they could never be too sure. So everyone said their goodbyes, just in case. They’d lived a long and happy life, so everyone was a little bit more okay with the fact it was Bellamy’s time to go.

Clarke and her husband went to bed that night, just a little bit before 12 and they held onto each other. Clarke kissed her husband for one last time and ran a hand through his still curly, but now grey hair.

“I love you, Bell. Forever will.” She told him and she meant every word.

“I love you too, Princess.” He breathed out. Clarke smiled a little, he’d never stopped calling her Princess. “Forever will.”

11.59, one more minute.

Clarke couldn’t help but feel tired herself. Just like she had that night many years ago, the night she was supposed to die. She wanted to stay awake until Bellamy took his last breath, but it was too hard.

Little did she know, that she and the man she loved took their last breaths at the same time. Together, the slipped into the darkness and together they let go.

They were born to be together and they were born to die together.

Together they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you still with me? I hope so.  
> I have to admit I cried a little while writing this, but it was worth it.  
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> and as always, kuddos and comments are appreciated! 
> 
> Also, apparently I'm on Tumblr now? So you can always find me there!  
> look me up: trikxva  
> I'll be happy to take requests there  
> xx


End file.
